The Anniversary
by prankster-at-heart
Summary: This is a one-shot based on my story, Traiceret Regna. My best friend wrote this. It is from Gen's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

I opened my book. I had already read it a hundred times, but after today I will have read it a hundred and one times. I resituated myself on the warm grass by the lake, close enough so I could see Talons and James flirting by the waterfront and far enough so I could read without distractions. It was the one hour of the day we all had free, so the six of us would meet up down there before dinner and relax everyday. No one else would be around so it was private enough. It was warm too; I had taken off my shoes and socks so I could feel the grass between my toes.

I flipped to my favorite chapter of my book, neurology and the magic behind it. It sounded less interesting than it actually was. Moony had found it for me the year before and it instantly became my most prized possession. The guy was awesome and had the memory of an elephant. He remembered the promise he had made me two years ago when we first met in the library and found a book for me to read for fun that wasn't for research.

I had read about a paragraph when I felt someone slide into me from behind.

"Wha- who is that?" I asked already laughing. I turned around to have Remus' face inches from mine. He was sitting directly behind me so I was sitting between his knees. His arms wound around me, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, it's you." I mumbled. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." He smirked.

"That's cute. What's that now?" He peered over my shoulder, "Oh, you're still reading that? James and Sirius have a bet going that you already memorized it."

"I heard my name!" James and Sirius yelled in unison.

"And I'm sure you liked it!" Moony hollered back.

"What are we yelling about?" Wormtail walked onto the scene. "Why do you guys always have to fight?" He sighed, exasperated.

"Oh! Peter! I have something to give you!" Jayce called to him. I saw her reach into her bag before my vision was blocked by another book Remus had put in front of my face.

"Here, I found it in the library today. I thought I'd give it a whirl, but then I thought you might want it too, so maybe we could read it together." He smiled, what a dork.

"I'm down, but I'm a way faster reader than you."

"That's a lie."

"It's actually not."

"Prove it."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Quit flirting, you're making me sick!" Padfoot yelled over to us.

"Shut up!" We all yelled at him.

That was the best part about spring. The easy playfulness, the nice weather, the lake, and books all made for a perfect afternoon. Remus and I hadn't really come public, but the rest of the gang knew it was inevitable from the start. We had actually started "dating" just before the end of last year. And it was really easy. Even just sitting there with him with a dusty old book in front of us felt as natural as the sunlight felt beaming down on the whole valley. I felt so comfortable in his arms there that I almost dozed off. The only thing that stopped me was he asking if I was finished reading that page to which I answered yes even though I wasn't paying attention to it.

"Are you that bored?" I heard him ask me when I yawned for the eighth time.

"No no! I'm just really comfy that's all!" I startled

"Aww, don't lie now, Crooks. That book is as boring as the guy who's holding it," Sirius chortled, mischief in his eyes and his smile.

Remus cleared his throat, handed me the book, stood up, and dove for his friend. We all burst out laughing at the sight of Remus, our Remus who never told a joke, never got in trouble, never gave into his emotions, tackle Sirius to the ground and try to make him eat dirt. My sides and cheeks hurt form laughing so hard, and no one intervened because we were all too curious to see the outcome of the match.

Remus won, and after the two had calmed down, soaked by then from throwing each other into the water, we all began to walk back up the hill to dinner. Remus grabbed my books just like he always did, but this time handed me an old book that we were "reading together".

"Here, take it. It's yours." He said with a grin on his face.

"How's that, it's a library book?" I asked trying to keep up with everyone. Why is it everyone else grew taller while I got stuck with the same short legs?

"I asked the librarian if I could keep it and she said yes. That book hasn't been checked out or even read in years; except by us of course." He said pointedly.

I wondered what he meant as I gave it a closer look. It wasn't the book we had been reading earlier. It was a history book for a fourth year student. Why did he bring this out? Then I remembered. It was the book he helped me find the day we met in the library. I had completely forgotten.

"Happy anniversary, Gen," he murmured into my hair.

I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek, "Happy anniversary, Moony."


End file.
